A vast number of firms are involved in commerce which itself involves a massive traffic in invoices. Traditionally, invoices have been distributed largely by conventional mail. However, electronic communication of invoices has become more commonplace.
Electronic distribution of invoices suffers from the problem of incompatibility between the accounting practices and systems of the many organisations which are involved in transactions either as vendors or purchasers.